You Came Back!
by Neji0392
Summary: Ikuto had left five years earlier, and now, Amu's in college and has a job. Also, she goes out with Tadase, once she finds out that Ikuto has come back, what will happen! Not very good at summaries... Lemon chapter 2 & 11. Last chapter is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally-chan: Hi Minna! Say hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: … hi**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Ran: Hi every one!**

**Suu: Hello desu**

**Miki: Hi!**

**Ally-chan: Aren't all of you SO cute!! -Goes into a crazy obsession-**

**Ikuto: She's gone mad!**

**Ally-chan: Hey! -clears throat- Anyway, will Suu please say the disclaimer?**

**Suu: Of Course desu! Ally-Chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way desu!**

**Author's Note: The ages:**

**Amu: 18 Ikuto: 22 Tadase, Nadeshiko: 18 Yaya: 17 Kukai, Utau: 19**

**

* * *

****Chapter one**

**-In the shopping district early in the morning-**

"I think I might buy this…" Amu thought aloud as she was shopping with her three charas.

"That looks great Amu-chan! You should get it! It would look great around your neck!" Ran cheered.

Amu was looking at a beautiful red, black, and white choker that was just TOO cute to resist. "Okay! I'll get it. Wait… how much does it cost?" Amu ruffled in her bag as she searched for the money. She found enough for the fifteen dollar choker.

Amu walked up to the cashier as she suddenly paused. It was a dark blue haired man standing with his back turned to her, Amu knew exactly who it was. She wanted to walk away and forget about the choker, but as she said before, it was TOO cute to resist.

When the cashier turned around, he paused with the clothes he was holding to put back on the shelves. Amu blushed, knowing that he knew she was staring at him. She quickly looked down and put the money on the table, playing with her fingers.

"Amu?" He asked. It was Ikuto there.

Amu's eyes widened as he said her name. They hadn't seen each other in years, five to be exact. Ikuto had disappeared one day without telling anyone. Amu and Utau had been worried sick. Amu had loved Ikuto, but never told him. She didn't know how to react to him now, and neither did Ikuto know what to do.

"I-Ikuto…?" Amu said back, not knowing what to say. The anger inside her was stirring up in her, she wanted to yell at him right there, asking him where he had been the past years. But unfortunately, there were people inside the store.

Ikuto kept staring at Amu, not knowing what to do.

"Are you going to let me buy the thing or just stand there?!" Amu yelled. She wanted to run out of the store crying.

Ikuto suddenly came back to life and passed the bar code through the laser. He put the money into the register and gave her change. But as he gave her the change, he brushed his hand against hers, she immediately blushed and took the change.

Once she had the choker in a small bag, she ran out of the store, leaving a sad Ikuto.

**

* * *

****-Later that day walking home from the shopping district-**

"I can't believe I saw Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu yelled on the sidewalk. She was furious, she hadn't seen him in five years and he doesn't even show up to say hi to her when he came back! Damn that Ikuto!

"Amu, aren't you taking this a little seriously?" Miki asked.

"No! I can't believe this! Ugh!" Amu was flinging her arms in the air in fury. She had completely forgotten she had her bag and it flung backwards, hitting something. Amu suddenly stopped what she was doing, noticing the bag flung off her hand. Amu turned to get it when she stopped in front of someone's chest, of course, with a shirt on. Amu had her eyes closed, not knowing who it was. She immediately said sorry.

"I'm SO sorry!" When she looked up and saw it was Ikuto, who had been the one who got hit with the bag and was in front of her.

"Apology accepted." Ikuto handed Amu the bag with a smirk and Amu started getting mad again.

She shouldn't be apologizing, for he was the one who should be apologizing! He left her on NO notice! She started yelling.

"Ikuto you IDIOT! How could you! I'm not the one who should say sorry! I can't believe you just left without notice! YOU LEFT ME WORRIED SICK! I… HATE YOU!" Amu yelled the loudest she could.

To those last three words that she said, Ikuto stiffened. "Amu… I'm-" Ikuto got interrupted when Amu irrupted again.

"Don't talk! Why'd you leave?! You made me so sad and worried! And now! You just show up working at a store without coming by and saying HI! Why didn't you come into my balcony door like you used to, and just say that you were back?! I can't believe you! Didn't you know how much I LOVED YOU!" Amu yelled. She didn't mean to say those last three words.

Again, they stunned Ikuto. Ikuto felt a sad feeling come up his body. His face started to get warm, and his nose started ruffling, and his eyes started to get teary. He was… starting to… cry.

When Amu noticed this, she hit herself in the inside and yelled at herself for saying such affective words. Ikuto looked up and saw Amu, he was embarrassed to be seen crying. His face got red.

"Amu… I'm… so… so, so sorry." Amu could see the passion and honesty in his eyes. Amu started to feel bad of what she had just yelled.

Ikuto went ahead and hugged Amu tightly, before Amu could struggle to get out of his hold, he tightened his grip so she wouldn't escape. Amu blushed a dark shade of red.

"Ikuto… I'm sorry I said those mean words to you…" Amu said quietly while Ikuto still gripped on to her.

"You don't have to say sorry, it is me who should be saying sorry a million times. I love you, and I always will." Ikuto sounded so affectionate with these words that Amu wanted to be with him forever.

But then… "Amu… you grew _a lot_ while I was gone… They're so squishy and big." Ikuto just had to come out with his perverted side in this very moment, which made Amu think twice about being with him _forever_.

"I-Ikuto… YOU STUPID DOG!" Amu whacked the top of his head. He looked up with a pouting face that looked like a five year old.

"Amu… You're being mean…!" He whined. Amu could care less, he shouldn't have said that perverted comment, even though, it was pretty true.

"I-Ikuto… do you want to… come over?" Amu stammered, it was so sudden and random.

Ikuto stopped pouting and put that seductive smile on, which made Amu think about what he was thinking about, probably something REALLY perverted. Amu had her own apartment now, and she was going to college. Although today, she didn't have school.

Ikuto lifted Amu's chin up and Amu's face got redder than blood. She started thinking about what they'd do at her apartment, nothing but dirty thoughts came into her mind, her face got even REDDER.

"What could you be thinking about that makes your face become so red? Something naughty?" Ikuto said seductively. Amu blushed EVEN harder.

"N-n-no! Of course not! Why w-would I? E-especially w-with you!" Amu said stuttering, pulling back about three feet from Ikuto crossing her arms. It reminded Ikuto about back then, like when he told her that his violin playing was a secret and she pulled away.

Ikuto laughed at her blushing and stuttering. He stepped toward her and made a cute face, "Come on! Let's go!" Ikuto said like a little kid. He grabbed Amu by the arm and dragged her along, some how, he knew where her apartment had been. SUSPICIOUS!

When they got to her apartment, it was already nightfall. It was dark in the apartment without the lights on. She lived alone, but she was okay because her friends usually called every day. Ikuto smiled at how dark it was, thinking about something dirty. His sad emotions had scattered away when Amu had accepted him again. He planned to do something she definitely wasn't going to expect.

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: I bet everyone's wondering what he's planning!!**

**Ikuto: Actually… I think it kind of obvious…**

**Amu: I know, it's SO obvious…**

**Ally-chan: How do you know?! I haven't even come up with it yet! God!**

**Ikuto: -Pinches Ally-chan's cheek- This is fun…**

**Ally-chan: -Cries in pain- Amu-chan! Ikuto's being mean!!**

**Amu: walks away **

**Ally-chan: DON'T LEAVE ME!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally-chan: Hi Everyone! Ready for what's coming up? -winks at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Oh… yeah!**

**Amu: Why do I think this is going to be… perverted?**

**Miki: Because it is…**

**Ally-chan: EXACTLY! Although, I can't tell you what it is…**

**Amu: You betrayed me Ally-chan! -Starts crying-**

**Ally-chan: Don't cry Amu! -Goes over and comforts Amu-**

**Miki: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! Ally-chan, stop caressing Amu-chan!**

**Author's Note: This chapter DOES include Lemon. (why do they call it lemon?) **

**Chapter two**

**-In Amu's Apartment-**

**Reflection: **Ikuto smiled at how dark it was, thinking about something dirty. His sad emotions had scattered away when Amu had accepted him again. He planned to do something she definitely wasn't going to expect.

They sat down on the couch and turned on Amu's small TV. They put on a chick flick, boring. Ikuto, some where in the middle, put his arm around Amu, making her blush. Ikuto was waiting to do what he planning to do.

When the movie finished, they were bored, and didn't know what to do. Ikuto did though.

"Hey Amu… You know, we can be together now…" Ikuto said as they were on the couch.

Amu blushed, "Ikuto… I still need to talk to you about a few things. First… why did you leave?"

Ikuto's face all of a sudden became down. "Well… the day I was going to leave, I didn't know I was going to leave. I was going to your house to come confess, when I found a pesky little king inside of it. He was hugging you and being all lovey dovey. I became angry, and decided I shouldn't see you anymore. I left that day, angry to the bone, and went to Tokyo where I went to college and got a pretty good job. That's where I've been those past years, and even though there were so many _hot_ girls that wanted me, none of them compared to how beautiful you are, so I rejected them every time." Ikuto explained, smirking at the last comment.

Amu noticed how much Ikuto really loved her. She smiled. Although she still had something else to say.

"Um… Ikuto… there's something else, that I have to tell you…" Amu suddenly became very quiet. "I uh… am… uh… going… out… with… T-Tadase-k-kun…" Amu couldn't get the words out, but she managed.

Just then, Ikuto glared. Now, he was REALLY excited about doing what he was planning. He smirked, and when Amu realized he did, she immediately knew what he was coming to. She widened her eyes as Ikuto leaped to kiss Amu.

Ikuto grabbed her tightly so she couldn't escape. Although Amu tried to say something, he didn't hear her. He kept kissing her, now trying to push forward his tongue into her mouth. But before he could, Amu turned her head.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but… I really can't do this right now. I have a boyfriend and-" Just then Amu was interrupter with a slight kiss on her neck. Ikuto was giving multiple butterfly kisses on her neck, licking once in a while. Amu heated up and blushed.

"Ikuto… p-please stop… ugn…" She moaned at Ikuto's nibbling and licking.

Ikuto smiled at her moan, knowing she actually _liked_ it. He got in deeper. He got to her collarbone when Amu finally got her senses back.

"Ikuto!" Amu pushed Ikuto back. She knew she liked it, but she just couldn't do it.

Ikuto looked ashamed, even though he really wasn't. He wanted to continue, and go on further.

"Ikuto… I just can't be with you… It's too late." Amu said softly.

Ikuto became angry, "Excuse me! But the reason I left was BECAUSE of KIDDY KING! You should be mad at HIM! Amu, I love you! Don't you see? I need you, I need you by me! I don't want to see you with any other man then myself. Be with me! Forget Tadase! Please, be with me." Ikuto pleaded.

Amu had noticed that it really _was_ Tadase's fault Ikuto left. She knew that she loved Ikuto _way_ more than Tadase. She also noticed that when Ikuto had yelled, he actually said Tadase's name, which means he was definitely being sincere. Amu knew what she had to do, she had to leave Tadase, and be with the man she _really_ loved; Ikuto.

Without noticing, Ikuto kissed Amu. Passionately. Amu kissed back. The kiss was so tender and great. Amu got in deeper. His and Her tongue swept into each other's mouths'. Making both heat up. Ikuto explored every part of her mouth and then tangled it with Amu's. Amu did the same. Amu's fingers were running through Ikuto's soft blue hair. Ikuto was holding Amu tightly and protectively. As Ikuto swept his hands out of Amu's back, he unbuttoned the button on Amu's shirt. Amu was surprised, but she let him continue. Ikuto unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and her bra was showing. A white bra with frilly pink on it. It was surely cute.

Ikuto swept his hands back behind Amu and decided to unsnap the holding of her bra. Amu didn't know what to do in shock, but she kept kissing Ikuto as if she were going to die if she stopped. Ikuto liked how fierce she was being with the kiss, and he was happy she let him take her bra off. Showing her breast. Ikuto immediately became warm and he felt is pants tighten.

As cool air rushed by them, Amu's nipples became hard. Ikuto released the kiss and started licking Amu's breast. As he flicked his tongue over her nipple, Amu moaned. He was so good at this, it seemed like he really did get some of those girls in Tokyo. But… he didn't.

He bit her nipple and Amu said Ikuto's name gently. Ikuto moved on to her next breast. Amu was just laying on the couch, letting Ikuto do this, she liked it, especially since Ikuto was the one doing it. She had never done this with Tadase, and she didn't think Tadase would ever intend to, he was to goody.

Amu was wearing a skirt, red plaid like when she was in middle school. Ikuto saw her underwear, a black one, with small laces on the side. _Hot_. Ikuto wondered if he should. He looked up at Amu, who was looking at him, she blushed more than she already was.

"Amu, is it alright?" Ikuto asked, tugging at her skirt.

Amu noticed what he was talking about, she only nodded. Ikuto didn't hesitate any longer. He pulled her skirt down. She in her unbuttoned shirt and underwear. Ikuto placed his tongue on the line of the underwear, near the inside of her thighs. This made Amu moan big time. The sound was l like music to Ikuto's ears.

Ikuto continued to nude her. He took her underwear off. Making her blush, he saw how wet she already was. He smiled, and placed his tongue on her most sensitive part. He licked it with fierce, he even put his tongue inside of her. Amu moaned like crazy. She said Ikuto's name a couple times, too. He then placed two fingers inside of her, making Amu even more warm. He twisted his fingers inside of her and taking his fingers out once in a while to lick it. Then, he decided it was time. He took his shirt off, and took his pants and boxers off. He was officially nude.

Amu was just waiting, although she got in a right position. Ikuto widened her thighs and inserted. He put it in slowly at first, making sure he wouldn't hurt her too much. She flinched when it went in farther. When he reached the barrier, he quickly gave a force and broke it open. Amu screamed, but soon after, Ikuto calmed her by caressing her neck. After a bit, he made a pattern of how he was forcefully putting it in. Amu was in pain, but she then felt pleasure. When they reached their climax, Amu had out bursted with cum. Ikuto as well cummed into Amu. Leaving his seed in her. After they finished, they laid next to each other, kissing and pecking each other.

"Let's go take a shower… a nice cold one." Ikuto offered, as they were both poured in sweat. Amu's couch seem to need a bath, too. They both turned the shower on and made it warm/cool. It was just right. They felt relaxed in the cool water; they made out in the shower a couple times, too. They had been kissing for the five years Ikuto's been gone.

Later that night, they went into Amu's bed and fell asleep together. Although, they both had clothes on again.

-**The next day in the morning in Amu's room-**

Amu awoke with the ring of her cell phone…

"Hello?" Amu answered.

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: So how'd you guys like the chapter? I really don't like to be TOO perverted, but I just HAD to write it down...**

**Ikuto: I liked it… A LOT**

**Amu:-blushes- uh… I HATED IT!**

**Ally-chan: Stop denying, you'll just hurt yourself… **

**Amu: I'm NOT DENYING! Ok… maybe a little…**

**Tadase: -Comes running from NO WHERE- Thieving cat! How dare you steal MY Hinamori-san from ME! FILTHY Commoner! **

**Ikuto: Who calls there 'girlfriend', in your matter, by the last name… LOSER**

**Amu: He's right you know. -Ikuto to Ikuto- At least call me Amu…**

**Ally-chan: Well ANYWAYS, Tadase, why don't you go and cut your wrist or something. I HATE YOU! **

**Tadase: -Goes in corner and cuts wrist and cries-**

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally-chan: Hi Again! YAY! NEW CHAPTER!!**

**Ikuto: I WONDER what this chapter's going to be about… laughs**

**Amu: -Sweat drop- C-can… I go… Ally-chan?!**

**Ally-chan: NOPE! Ikuto! Take her to the room!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Amu: NO!! How could you betray me!!**

**Ran: Amu-chan! -Sweat drops- SO um… Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! **

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!**

**Author's Note: Ages:**

**Amu- 18 Ikuto-22 Utau- 19 Kukai- 19 Nadeshiko/Tadase- 18 Yaya- 17**

**Chapter three**

**

* * *

Reflection(SHORT): **-**The next day in the morning in Amu's room-**

Amu awoke with the ring of her cell phone…

"Hello?" Amu answered.

**-In Amu's Room-**

"Hinamori-san? Did you just wake up?" Tadase asked. (( OH NO!))

"T-T-Tadase-k-kun! Uh… yeah, I just woke up…"

"Hang… up the phone… You're being too loud…" Ikuto mumbled.

"Who's that?" Tadase asked. Amu's face became flushed.

"U-um… that was the TV! Yeah… uh… I got to go! I have to go to work, I'm going to be late! Bye!" Amu yelled as she hung the phone up.

"W-wait! Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled as Amu hung up.

"Ikuto! You almost made Tadase know you were here!" Amu pouted.

"Sorry… I'm _really_ tired, and you were being too loud; and you should know why I'm so tired, I did most of it last night…" Ikuto said.

Amu flushed again, "You aren't the one who had to go through the pain!" Amu yelled.

"You still enjoyed it." Ikuto chuckled. He grabbed Amu's waist and acted like a child. "I'm bored!"

"I have to go to work! Let go. Later we can go somewhere, but I have to go to work. Then school. So bye." Amu got up and changed into her work clothes, a white polo and tan slim pants. She changed right in front of Ikuto, which apparently did matter to her.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Bye SWEETHEART!" Ikuto yelled as she left.

"Bye Pervert!" Amu yelled gleefully, which made Ikuto laugh at her sarcasm.

**-At Amu's workplace(Café)-**

"I'll be right back with your order, sir!" Amu cheered as she walked away from her customer to get his latte.

As she got the latte, when she turned, she bumped into someone, and the coffee spilled ALL over him.

"T-Tadase-kun! I'm so sorry! Let me go get a wet towel." Amu stammered.

"Oh, it's all right Hinamori-san, it was my fault that I stood right behind you…" Tadase blushed.

Amu got the wet towel and put it on Tadase's shirt. As she was doing this, she felt guilty of sleeping with Ikuto. Although, she had said she was going to leave Tadase, but now that he's there, it's hard.

After Amu wiped off the coffee, she got a new cup of coffee and gave it to her customer.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Please excuse me." Amu said.

She went to sit down with Tadase. She was going to break up with him.

"Tadase…" Amu asked.

"Yes, Hinamori-san?"

"Well… you see, Ikuto has come back. I um-" She got cut off by Tadase.

"He came back! What'd he do to you?!" Tadase asked. For some reason, Tadase thought that Ikuto had done something wrong. But of course, he was wrong.

"He didn't do anything!" Amu sounded angry since Tadase always suspected bad out of Ikuto. "As I was saying, he came back. I um… saw him at the store and I asked him to come over to my house. I was… really, really happy. I don't really want to say this but… I'm breaking up with you…" Amu said quietly.

Tadase's eyes widened. "W-what? Why?! Did I do something wrong?!" Tadase asked in panic.

"No, you didn't do something wrong! It's just… I've always loved Ikuto and now that he's back…" Amu explained.

"But you don't love him more than me do you?!" Tadase looked begging.

"Actually… I do…" Amu said. She got up from the table and walked away, leaving an angry and sad Tadase at the table. She started taking orders again and getting people's orders.

**-Later that day After Work-**

"What a stressing day…" Amu swiped the sweat off of her forehead as she walked toward her college. It was eleven o'clock and she had just gotten out of work. It was a hot day and she was wearing pants. Also, she was carrying her heavy backpack.

Once she reached her school, Utau was waiting at the gates for Amu. ((Yes, they're friends))

"Hi Utau!" Amu waved.

"Hi Amu-chan! Where have you been, you're usually here five minutes earlier." Utau calculated.

"Today at the café it was busy… I worked my ass off." Amu said sounding stressed.

"Oh really? So, I heard from one of the students that before they went to class, they went to the café and saw Tadase-kun and you break up. It is true?" Utau asked excitingly.

"Y-yeah…" Amu said looking to the side. She wondered whether she could tell Utau that Ikuto was back. Even though Utau was now her close friend, she didn't know if she could tell Ikuto's SISTER that she slept with him.

"Why? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Well, yesterday… I found Ikuto working at this store… A clothing store to be exact. Then… we talked and you know… how I've always felt for him…" Amu trailed off.

Utau's eyes widened, "I-Ikuto's… back?"

Amu felt bad for not telling Utau right when she saw her.

"We have to go see him! I need to go see him!" Utau yelled.

"But we have classes in two minutes! We can't just leave!" Amu exclaimed.

"We can if it has to do with my brother!" Utau grabbed Amu by the arm and dragged her along. "Where's this store?"

Amu had no choice, for they were already leaving the school. "It's in the shopping district, he works at Abercrombie & Fitch." Amu explained.

"ABERCROMBIE & FITCH?! That's like my favorite store! I can't believe I haven't seen Ikuto there! When did he come back?" Utau asked while still running.

"He came back a few days ago I think. Come on, the stores right here!" Amu exclaimed.

They went into the store and found Ikuto putting clothes in order. Utau's eyes seemed to gleam. "I can't believe it… it's IKUTO!" Utau yelled throughout the whole store, making people look at her. Ikuto looked at Utau and Amu. He smiled. He came over to them.

"Hi Amu. Hi Utau!" Ikuto said. Utau hugged Ikuto really tight when he came by.

"IKUTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! I'M SO HAPPY!" Utau yelled.

Amu laughed at her excitement. Amu knew Utau didn't like Ikuto like that, she loved him as a brother. Utau already knew that Amu always loved Ikuto though. Even when they were enemies.

Ikuto stretched out Utau's cheek, "Aw, you're so cute!" Ikuto said.

Utau rubbed her cheek whining like a little girl. Amu laughed. Ikuto came up to Amu.

"Hey Amu-koi." Ikuto said seductively. Utau was watching as if it was a dramatic intense movie.

Amu blushed, "I-I never said you were my boyfriend! But, whatever." Amu said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"I WOULD BE IF UTAU DIDN'T DRAG ME THE WHOLE WAY HERE!" Amu yelled.

Utau sweat dropped, "Sorry… ahehehe" Utau rubbed her head.

Ikuto smiled, "Well you should get going. See you later, Amu. You to Utau." Ikuto said with a smile. He walked away to continue putting the clothes in order.

Utau and Amu walked out of the store, happy.

"I'm so happy that Ikuto-kun is back! Are you two going out?! That's SO cute!!" Utau was telling Amu. Amu smiled at how happy she was.

Once they reached there college, they went to their classes. Of course they were late, though. When they had a break for half an hour, Amu went and visited Nadeshiko, who was in the lounge.

"Hi Nadeshiko. What're you doing?" Amu asked.

"Just reading this book. Oh, I forgot to ask you earlier in class, I heard you broke up with Tadase-kun." Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah… everyone seems to know now. Tadase seemed pretty upset when I broke up with him. But, um… yeah. I guess we could still be friends. Even though I broke up with Tadase for… Ikuto."

"IKUTO?! That's Tadase's WORST enemy. Well, I've always known you loved him more than anyone. So, I guess it's okay." Nadeshiko smiled.

Amu smiled that she wasn't mad at her, "Have you seen Utau anywhere?" Amu suddenly asked.

"Um… Well I was talking to her like… twenty minutes ago. But then she left and went to the roof or something. Better go get her before she's late for her next class."

"I'll go get her. See ya later." Amu went up the stairs to the roof. She found Utau sitting on the ledge, staring out at the big city.

"Utau? Why are you up here? We should be getting back to class." Amu said going near Utau.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Utau said coming toward Amu. "Hey, have you seen Kukai anywhere?" Utau asked.

**End of chapter!**

**Ally-chan: I hope you liked this one… even though there wasn't any perverted-ness... **

**Ikuto: Is that ALL you think about Ally-chan?**

**Amu: SERIOUSLY?! I actually LIKED this chapter because it had NO pervert comments.**

**Ikuto/Ally-chan: -Looks at Amu like she's crazy- Don't go too overboard! **

**Ran: Amu-chan! Look! It's Tadase by the window trying to get in!**

**Amu: He's too pitiful… ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!!**

**Ally-chan: THAT'S MY LINE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally-chan: HI everyone! YAY! 4th Chapter!**

**Ikuto: What's up fans! **

**Amu: Hi! **

**Ally-chan: This chapter has the most unexpected couple, too!**

**Ikuto: What couple? Is it me and Amu-koi?**

**Ally-chan: … IS THAT UNEXPECTED? stares at Ikuto I didn't think so!**

**Suu: Hi minna, desu! Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way. **

**Ally-chan: Thank you Suu! Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been mentioning the Charas, I normally don't pay much attention to them ( even though they're SO cute) So I'll include them in this chapter. **

**Chapter Four**

**-With Utau and Amu on the College roof-**

**Reflection: **Amu smiled that she wasn't mad at her, "Have you seen Utau anywhere?" Amu suddenly asked.

"Um… Well I was talking to her like… twenty minutes ago. But then she left and went to the roof or something. Better go get her before she's late for her next class."

"I'll go get her. See ya later." Amu went up the stairs to the roof. She found Utau sitting on the ledge, staring out at the big city.

"Utau? Why are you up here? We should be getting back too class." Amu said going near Utau.

"Okay! I'll coming!" Utau said coming toward Amu. "Hey, have you seen Kukai anywhere?" Utau asked.

**-Now Chapter four-**

"Um… I think I saw Kukai in the soccer field practicing, like always. Why?" Amu asked.

"Oh? You haven't heard? I asked Kukai on a date to meet 'em." Utau explained.

Amu's eyes widened, "YOU ASKED KUKAI OUT?! That's SO exciting! Can me and Ikuto spy on you guys?!"

Utau sweat dropped, "Um… sure. But don't show yourselves!"

"That's what a spy does, stay hidden and listen!" They shook hands as if it were a business.

* * *

They went down to there classes right on time. After that, classes were over and Utau met up with Kukai.

"Ready to go?" Kukai asked, hyped as always.

"Of course I'm ready! So, we're going to a fancy restaurant called _LaSalle Grill._"

"Really?! That place is awesome! Although, I've only been there once for a special occasion."

Amu and Ikuto frowned at where they had to be eating, that place was a FORTUNE to pay. But Amu had been enough for at least two people. Amu and Ikuto went and secretly followed Utau and Kukai.

"SO Kukai, you really like sports, huh?" Utau asked, holding onto Kukai's arm while walking.

"Yup! I love soccer and basketball. They're my favorite, but I like baseball, and tennis. Football is an okay sport… I really like your music Utau. You have an amazing voice."

Utau blushed, "T-thank you…"

They reached _LaSalle Grill_ and told the host they had reservations for two. After five minutes, Amu and Ikuto went up to the host as well.

"Table for two." Amu said, putting up a hand with two fingers up.

"Do you have a reservation?" The old man asked.

"N-no…" Amu was worried to think that you NEEDED a reservation.

"That'll take about fifteen minutes to be seated."

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?! THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER!" Ikuto whined.

"Ikuto, just be patient. I know it's tempting to know what those two love birds are talking about, but lay low." Amu said, hushing him.

Just then, the most unexpected people came into the room. TADASE AND SAAYA!!

Amu and Ikuto stay wide eyed, seeing Tadase and Saaya was surely a sight. Saaya kept googly eyeing Tadase, and Tadase was just standing there as if she weren't even there. Amu and Ikuto started to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WOW!" Amu and Ikuto started yelling. Making the whole restaurant turn toward them. Including Tadase and Saaya, and Kukai and Utau.

Utau glared at them. Kukai was just confused, Tadase and Saaya looked at them.

Ikuto and Amu suddenly looked around the restaurant to see that everyone heard them.

"Hinamori-san?! T-TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase yelled.

"Tadase-kun! Stop paying attention to them and pay attention to ME!" Saaya demanded.

"But S-Saaya?! It's that STUPID cat!" Tadase yelled.

Utau and Kukai stared at the sight. Ikuto and Amu started laughing again because Saaya was demanding the 'King'. It was quite a sight.

Kukai went over to Ikuto and Amu. "Hey Hinamori Amu! Hi Tsukiyomi Ikuto! So you guys are going out now? Hey, Ikuto and me can be related if I married Utau! Then I'd be related to Amu since you'd marry Ikuto." Kukai noticed. Utau went over to join the conversation.

"You guys! You totally ruined it…" Utau sulked. "Now Kukai will never like me…" Utau said.

Kukai paused at her comment, he smiled, "That's not true. I definitely like you. Let's go out." Kukai said, putting his arm around Utau, making her blush.

Utau smiled, "Okay!" The only people who weren't happy, were Tadase and Saaya. They kept arguing and fighting. The four happy people left the restaurant and went to Amu's house to chill out.

When they entered Amu's house, that's went Amu remembered. Her couch was still… messed up. Her eyes widened.

"U-uh… You guys can't come into the living room! It's… uh… being fumigated. Okay?" Amu said nervously.

Ikuto smirked, knowing why Amu said that. "I'll be right back." IKuto said, going into the living room, leaving a confused Utau and Kukai. Since they had just heard that the living room was being fumigated.

Ikuto got five paper towels and a couch cleaner. He started rubbing the soap into the sofa as then drying it off. It took only about seven minutes. After a few seconds, he came back to where Utau, Kukai, and Amu had been.

"What were you doing?" Kukai asked.

"Um… just… cleaning the kitchen a little bit. Anyway, come on, let's go hang out in the living room and sit." Amu was worried, what if Ikuto didn't clean it and was going to make Amu embarrassed.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Amu was blushing.

"Amu? What's wrong?" Utau asked.

'N-nothing! I'm just… HAPPY that you guys are here! Maybe we could let Nadeshiko and Yaya come, too!"

"What about Tadase?" Kukai asked. Apparently Kukai was stupid, why would Amu want to invite him right after she broke up with him.

"No… I'm going to go call Nadeshiko and Yaya. I'm going to cook in a bit, okay?" Amu smiled and went to the kitchen and grabbed the cord phone.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep (7 digits and the on button) "Hi Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Yes Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner with Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto; and I'm going to call Yaya."

"Um… sure! I'd love to come. I want to help cook though!" Nadeshiko teased.

"Thanks Nadeshiko! Well, I'm going to call Yaya, see you later!" Amu hung up after Nadeshiko said bye and called Yaya. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Yaya?"

"AMU-CHI! How are you?! I haven't talked to you in a while, I'm always busy at school! So why'd you call?!" Yaya asked excitingly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and eat with Utau, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Ikuto, and me. Do you want to come?" Amu asked.

"I'd love to come! I'm SO happy! THANK YOU AMU-CHI!! I'll be there in a few! Bye!" Yaya hung the phone up fast so she could get ready and go to Amu's house.

Amu put her cooking apron on and called out Suu. "Suu! Let's go!" Amu said cheerfully.

"Chip! Syrup! Whip!" Amu character changed and had a clover pin in her hair.

* * *

Soon after, Nadeshiko got there and everyone greeted her. Ran, Miki, Eru, Iru, Dia, Daichi, Yoru, and Temari were all playing in the living room.

"It's good to finally not be bossed around by Kiseki! Now we can all do whatever we want!" Ran cheered.

"I know! I hate that guy, nyah!" Yoru said. Miki was staring at him as if he was the shiny bright light to Heaven. Yoru noticed.

"Miki, why are you looking at me like that, nyah?" Yoru was getting a little freaked out.

Miki blushed, "U-uh… nothing…"

* * *

Yaya all of a sudden threw the door opened. "AMU-CHI!!" Yaya went and hugged Amu REALLY tight. Amu could barely breath.

"Y-Yaya…" Amu tried to say. Finally Yaya let go.

"Sorry Amu-chi… I haven't seen you in a REALLY long time so I just HAD to hug you. I'm so glad you invited me, you're the best!"

-**Behind the window of Amu's Apartment-**

"I'll definitely ruin this party… hehehe.

**END of chapter!**

**Ally-chan: Hi people, hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I have school and homework and friends…**

**Ikuto: You have friends? I had NO idea, since you're SO lame.**

**Ally-chan: Ikuto you're SO mean!! I hate you! Well… actually, I LOVE YOU!**

**Ikuto: -Stares- **

**Amu: YOU LOVE MY IKUTO-KOI?! Ikuto, let's go!**

**Ally-chan: NO!! By the way, thanks for reading and REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally-chan: Hi everyone, sorry this is SO late. **

**Ikuto: What took you so long?! GOD**

**Amu: I know, I want to know who the person behind my window is!**

**Yoru: I think it's pretty obvious, nyah. **

**Ally-chan: Anyway, Miki, disclaimer please!**

**Miki: Okay… Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way. **

**Ally-chan: Thanks Miki! Well, enjoy! **

**Author's Note: I took really long to right this because I have BIG tests this week and I have LOTS of homework. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh, and thank you AWESOME readers for making this a favorite!**

**Reflection: **

-**Behind the window of Amu's Apartment-**

"I'll definitely ruin this party… hehehe.

**

* * *

**

**-In the party-**

**Chapter Five**

They were all having the best fun ever. They were eating the delicious food Nadeshiko, Amu, and Yaya prepared. They watched a movie together. Although the whole party crashed when a certain someone came barging in the room.

"PARTY'S OVER!" Tadase yelled maniacally as he walked into the living room.

Yaya screamed and put one of the couch pillows over her head.

"Tadase! What are you doing here?!" Amu yelled, he definitely ruined the party. No one wanted him there. Utau and Ikuto definitely didn't like Tadase, Yaya stopped talking to Tadase after a while, Nadeshiko talked to him occasionally, and Kukai stopped being friends with him because Tadase was acting like a complete jerk towards him.

"I can't take it! I can't believe you left me for some filthy cat! He left for five years and didn't give you ONE notice! I'm the one who helped you get over those sad times, then you loved me! I didn't do ANYTHING wrong!" Tadase yelled. He was furious, although Amu didn't seem to care. She knew she couldn't go back to Tadase, and didn't want to.

"Tadase, get it straight to your head, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I love Ikuto, and ALWAYS have! So don't tell me I EVER fell in love with you!" With that, Amu pushed Tadase right out of the apartment door and shut the door and locked it. She heard Tadase outside the door, starting to weep. Amu rolled her eyes. She ignored the fact Tadase was outside crying and went back to the living room.

Everyone was quiet, just staring at Amu. Ikuto went to Amu and hugged her. The party was ruined, and everyone knew that they had to go home.

Utau went up to Amu, "Thanks for having Kukai and me over. We'll come back another time." Her and Kukai left.

Then Yaya hugged Amu tight, "Don't worry about that scumbag Tadase, just be happy Amu-chi!" Yaya always had that positive attitude that Amu liked. Amu smiled.

Nadeshiko went to Amu, "Thanks for having me over, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye-bye!" Nadeshiko gave Amu a warm smile that was heart-filling. Amu was happy to have such great friends.

Ikuto stayed at Amu's house for that night.

"Hey Amu, I'm glad you stood up for yourself in front of Tadase. Now Tadase really knows how you feel." Ikuto said, with Amu snuggling in Ikuto's arms.

"Tadase's an idiot. Our party was going great until he showed up… But, I'm glad I have all my friends and _you_ to make me feel better. I love you." Amu said softly.

"I love you, too." Ikuto whispered, he noticed Amu was breathing deeply, signaling she was asleep. As she slept, she snuggled closer to Ikuto's strong chest. Ikuto loved how cute Amu was when she slept. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for leaving to Tokyo for _five_ years.

Pretty soon, after listening to the heavy breathing of Amu, he fell asleep himself and dreamt only of happy things, because he had Amu wrapped in his arms.

**-The Next Day in the Morning-**

"Ugn…" Amu yawned as she awoke, still wrapped in Ikuto's arms. "Ugh… I have to get ready for work. Ikuto, wake up. I have to go to work today." Amu removed herself from Ikuto and went to her closet. She got out her tan pants and white polo. She got her backpack, which was filled with unfinished homework.

"Amu-koi, when will you be back? I have to do a lot of stuff today. Work, shopping, and I need to visit a few friends. So I'll be here at around seven o'clock at night." Ikuto said.

"Don't worry, I'm planning to hang out with Utau today. Well, bye, got to go!" Amu waved and blew a kiss. She left and went to the café.

**-At the Café-**

She was making orders left to right. She had an hour left to work, but she had to do her homework.

"Ms. Yukari, can I have the next hour to do my homework? I worked double hard today so I could still get what I get on a normal day. Please?" Amu begged.

"Of course Amu-chan! You're my BEST worker! Go ahead and catch up with your work." Ms. Yukari was probably the nicest boss anyone could EVER have.

Amu sat down at the waiters' table. She got out her books, paper, and pencils, and started working quickly to finish her homework. When she finished, she told her boss she was off to school.

As Amu walked to her school, she saw Tadase on the other side of the street. He was about to walk across the street when…

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Ally-chan: Ha! I left you guys on a cliff-hanger! Oh and sorry for the SHORTIE. **

**Amu: You're SO mean… I want to know what happens when Tadase crosses the street!**

**Ikuto: ME TOO! **

**Ally-chan: Don't worry, I won't take too long to update the 6****th**** chapter since I already know what's going to happen. Well, hope you enjoyed this one! Bye-z for now! Oh, Thanks for Reading and REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally-chan: Ready to read on!**

**Ikuto: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!**

**Amu: I know, hurry up!**

**Ally-chan: Okay-okay! Suu!**

**Suu: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy!!**

**Reflection: **Amu sat down at the waiters' table. She got out her books, paper, and pencils, and started working quickly to finish her homework. When she finished, she told her boss she was off to school.

As Amu walked to her school, she saw Tadase on the other side of the street. He was about to walk across the street when…

**Chapter 5**

_Screeeech! _

"Tadase!!" Amu screamed. She ran over to the now half breathing Tadase. He had been hit by a car… hard. People on the street came out of their cars to see Tadase, who's head was bleeding and his arm was injured.

"…" Tadase didn't say anything, he just looked confused.

"Tadase, are you okay? Are you okay?!" Amu was worried BIG time. The man the hit Tadase came out of the car.

"I'm so sorry man! Oh God, you're really hurt dude!" The man seemed to be excited by this. Amu got furious.

"THIS IS NOTHING TO BE EXCITED ABOUT. YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" Amu got up and stuck a finger right in front of his face. "GO AWAY! GO KILL YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE!" As much as Amu hated Tadase, right now, he need comfort.

The man backed off and went in his car and drove away. Amu went back to Tadase, who was still on the ground. "The police and the ambulance is coming soon, I promise."

After the ambulance came, Amu told the medics to take of him as best they can. Amu had to get to school. She walked to school, crying, worried if Tadase would make it. He was barely breathing when she left.

**-At School-**

"Sorry I'm late sensei… Tadase got in a car accident and had to go to the hospital…" Amu was very glum; and when she said Tadase got hurt, everyone gasped and whispered.

Amu took a seat and went through the day, thinking of Tadase. After school, Nadeshiko came up to Amu.

"Is Tadase going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know… I'm going to see him right now. Want to come?" Amu asked.

Nadeshiko smiled, "Sure. Let me get my stuff." Nadeshiko got her books and she and Amu left to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, Amu asked for Hotori Tadase, and the nurse said he was on the fifth floor in room 323. Amu and Nadeshiko rushed to the room.

"Tadase!" Amu rushed to the bed beside him.

"W-who are you?" Tadase said, looking confused.

Amu's eyes widened, "It's me, Hinamori Amu. Tadase, are you okay?"

"I don't know anyone named Amu, or Tadase. Leave me alone." Tadase said.

"Tadase-kun! Get yourself together! It's us! Amu and Nadeshiko! You are Tadase!" Nadeshiko yelled.

Tadase started getting angry, "Get out who ever you two are! I'll call the doctors!" Tadase yelled.

Amu couldn't believe it… Tadase had… lost his memory.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Ally-chan:** **Can you guys believe it?! Tadase lest his memory!! **

**Ikuto: Wow... I feel kinda bad for 'em... **

**Amu: KINDA?! I FULL-ON FELL BAD FOR HIM! HE BETTER START REMEMBERING ME!**

**Ally-chan: Why do you care so much?? **

**Amu: C-cause! Anyway, thanks for reading and review!! BYE**

**Ally-chan: TOTALLY MY LINE!! Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally-chan: I'm am SO sorry everyone, for being SO late… **

**Ikuto: YOU BETTER SAY SORRY!**

**Ally-chan: It's not my life, I have school, dance class, and homework!**

**Amu: -glares at Ally-chan for not updating sooner- YOU RATHER DO ALL THAT THAN SAVE TADASE?!**

**Ikuto: -goes to Amu and wraps his arms around her- Have you… fallen for him?**

**Amu: N-NO! A-ANYWAY, ENJOY!!**

**Ally-chan: And I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

**Reflection:**

"Tadase!" Amu rushed to the bed beside him.

"W-who are you?" Tadase said, looking confused.

Amu's eyes widened, "It's me, Hinamori Amu. Tadase, are you okay?"

"I don't know anyone named Amu, or Tadase. Leave me alone." Tadase said.

"Tadase-kun! Get yourself together! It's us! Amu and Nadeshiko! You are Tadase!" Nadeshiko yelled.

Tadase started getting angry, "Get out who ever you two are! I'll call the doctors!" Tadase yelled.

Amu couldn't believe it… Tadase had… lost his memory.

**Chapter 7**

Amu ran out of the hospital room crying, _"I can't believe it… he lost his memory. He doesn't even know who I am…" _Amu thought.

Son after, Nadeshiko came running after Amu. "Amu…" Nadeshiko said, putting her hand on Amu's shoulder.

Amu stopped walking, then she turned, "I'm going to MAKE him remember!" Amu started running back to Tadase's room. She hurried to his room and hound him laying on his bed, trying to think of what had happened seven hours ago.

"Tadase… Tadase!" Amu ran to Tadase's bedside again.

"I've seen you somewhere, other than a few minutes ago, that is. I can't seem to-"

"Hinamori Amu!!" Amu yelled.

"Yes! Hinamori-san… now I remember! I was walking to school… then got hit by a car! And you… I was crossing the street to talk to you."

"Wait… so… it's my fault?" Amu was threatened by those words, it was all her fault…

"No! It wasn't your fault. It was mine for not watching the road!" Tadase knew that Amu would never forgive herself if she thought it was her fault Tadase had been hit by the car.

"It was my fault! I'm sorry Tadase! I'm very, very sorry! I wish I could do something for you to let you know how much I'm sorry." Amu said.

"Well… you could go out with me again…" Tadase murmured.

Amu widened her eyes, "No! I'm sorry… but that is probably the only thing I _wouldn't_ do. You know I love Ikuto…"

"But Amu! I can't stand seeing you near him, it kills me every time. It hurts more than now…" Tadase said passionately.

Amu's heart skipped a beat, "Tadase… I have to go. I might come back, but there's a big chance I won't." Amu stepped out of the hospital room, hearing Tadase pleading her back. _"I can't go back to Tadase, I love Ikuto."_ Amu thought as she walked out of the hospital.

She saw Nadeshiko banging her head in a car against the steering wheel, looking confused. Amu raised an eyebrow, not knowing why.

Amu opened the passenger seat of the random car. "Nadeshiko, why are you in this car? And why are you banging your head?"

"AMU! YOU'RE BACK! I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Nadeshiko put her arms around Amu and Amu still looked confused. "AND THIS CAR IS KUKAI'S!"

"Why is Kukai here, and… where?"

"In the back." Nadeshiko said.

Kukai popped up from behind the very back seat. "Hi Hinamori-san." Kukai said, out of breath.

"Hi… Kukai." Then Amu heard a moan in the back. "What was that?" Amu asked.

"Oh… hey Amu-chan." Utau got up, hair messy, saliva on the side of her mouth. Probably form Kukai's tongue.

"Um… Hi Utau, and why are you guys here?" Amu was REALLY confused right now.

"Well Kukai wanted to see Tadase, and Utau wanted to come too. So when they came, I went to there car and went in. Then Kukai and Utau went to the back and started making out so I went to the driver's seat. Then you came out of the hospital." Nadeshiko explained.

"Okay then. Take me to my apartment. I'm tired. Oh, Utau, we were suppose to hang out today. We still up?" Amu asked.

"Let's see…. Kukai and me are going to be together until six o'clock, so is that time okay?" Utau asked, obviously saying she was going to be having sex with Kukai for the next hours.

"Sure… but take a shower before you come." Amu said.

Utau blushed crimson red, "AMU-CHAN! Yeah sure…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ally-chan: Sorry for the boring chapter.**

**Ikuto: There was nothing about Amu and me… **

**Ally-chan: Whatever…**

**Tadase: WHY AM I SUCH AN ASSHOLE?**

**Amu: Basically because you are, you're also gay**

**Tadase: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT HINAMORI-SAN?!**

**Ally-chan: Anyway, hope you enjoyed at least a bit. REVIEW!! haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally-chan: Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: Hi… I hope THIS chapter is good…**

**Amu: Me too**

**Ally-chan: Well… I think it'll be… well anyway, Yoru! Disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Nyah… Why do I have to do it, nyah!?**

**Ally-chan: Because you're the only chara here at the moment…**

**Yoru: FINE… Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way… I DID IT**

**Ally-chan: YAY! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"Let's see…. Kukai and me are going to be together until six o'clock, so is that time okay?" Utau asked, obviously saying she was going to be having sex with Kukai for the next hours.

"Sure… but take a shower before you come." Amu said.

Utau blushed crimson red, "AMU-CHAN! Yeah sure…"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Amu got home after school, she went to her room and tried to sleep. But SOMEONE had to barge in.

"Amu-koi!! I'm HOME!!" Ikuto called.

Amu groaned because she was so tired. Ikuto made a concerned looked as he entered Amu's room. "Amu? What's wrong?"

"I'm… TIRED. I had a LONG day, so why don't you go somewhere where you won't be bothering me…" Amu said roughly.

Ikuto felt taken aback, "Fine… I'll go watch TV… and eat popcorn… and get FAT." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GET FAT…" Amu shot up from her bed. Ikuto looked confused at her sudden reaction, "because then, you might be too slow to cross the road and get ran over!!" Amu yelled.

"Um… did something happen with a fat person on the road?" Ikuto asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh… um… sorry. You see… Tadase got ran over today-" Amu got cut off by Ikuto.

"TADASE GOT RAN OVER?! DID HE DIE?!" Ikuto yelled… seriously?

"Uh… no. He just lost his memory for a little while. But his head got a scar, and his arm's broken."

"Okay... It's a good thing he didn't die... Well... um... I'll just watch TV, and exercise at the same time... I guess..." Ikuto said.

"Alright... I'm going to sleep..." Amu said, drifting off.

Ikuto smiled, and headed off to make dinner instead of watching TV. He went to the cabinets and found pasta, spaghetti. He got that out, and looked in the fridge for tomato sauce. He put the pasta in boiling water, and he put the sauce in a pan and set it on the stove.

* * *

After Ikuto finished the pasta, it was about five o'clock. He put the pasta on two plates and set them on the table, each plate on each side of the table. He went into Amu's room and saw her sleeping... in an odd position.

Amu's butt was high in the air, her arms were back, and her face was to the side. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "_How'd she get in this odd position?" _Ikuto asked himself. Ikuto walked to Amu and pushed her butt so it would fall to the bed. Amu's eyes opened slowly, confused.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked sleepily.

"Yeah... Hey, what were you dreaming?" Ikuto asked, referring to her position.

"Let's see... I was in the Cafe drinking coffee... then I looked out the window and saw Tadase get run over... then I ran out the Cafe and tripped and fell on my face with my butt in the air." Amu said smiling.

Ikuto looked at her weirdly... "Well anyway, I made spaghetti and it's ready. I set it on the table. What do you want to drink?" Ikuto asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Water's cool." Amu walked to the kitchen, hair messy, eyes drowsy.

"You look beat... after you eat, take a shower." Ikuto said, getting two cups and pouring milk in one, water in the other.

"Why?" Amu sat down in one of the chairs with the spaghetti in front of it, and grabbed the fork next to her plate and stabbed the pasta, twirled the fork, and put a giant serving in her mouth.

"Because your eyes are super drowsy and a shower will wake you." Ikuto said, sitting in front of Amu, starting to eat his pasta.

"Alright... Tadase told me to dump you and go out with him. How pathetic!" Amu said randomly.

"I can't believe he thought you would say yes! What an idiot..." Ikuto laughed.

"Actually, I thought about it for like... two seconds. But then I thought of you and knew I loved you, not him." Amu's eyes lowered for even thinking of it.

"Good thing you chose me... cause then I would definitely go ninja on that prince!" Ikuto knew he had to cheer up his girl, and he made her laugh.

Amu giggled, "Well... looks like I ate my whole plate already... I'm going to take my shower." Amu said getting up and throwing away her plate.

"I'll be here. It's okay if you want me to join you." Ikuto smirked, knowing Amu would blush.

Amu blushed, as he knew, "I-Ikuto! You pervert!!" Amu stomped off blushing. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Amu took her shirt, bra, skirt, underwear, and socks off. She turned the faucet in the shower and waiting for the water to become warm. She walked in and started taking her shower.

Ikuto had finished his pasta and was sitting in the living room watching TV. The apartment was spotless, and Ikuto liked how roomy is was. He relaxed against the couch, but when he was having the most relaxed time, someone had to ring the doorbell.

Ikuto groaned, he stomped off to the door and opened it.

"Oh... it's you." Ikuto said.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Ally-chan: Did you guys like this chapter? Plus, I left you thinking of who was at the door!!**

**Ikuto: I already know who was at the door... BUT I'M NOT TELLING!! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Amu: That's scary Ikuto... Anyway... why didn't you let Ikuto come into the shower?**

**Ally-chan: What? You WANTED him to come into the shower?**

**Amu: N-no! I was just wondering!!**

**Ikuto: LIER!! **

**Amu: -Attacks Ikuto by jumping on his back pulling his hair-**

**Ikuto: OH MY GOD!! STOP IT, STOP IT!!**

**Ally-chan: -sweat drop- Um... PLEASE REVIEW!! GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally-chan: Hey everyone! By the way, thanks for reviews!!**

**Ikuto: None of those comments are about me... **

**Amu: You know Ikuto, not EVERYONE is obsessed with you**

**Ikuto: Well they SHOULD be!**

**Ally-chan: Um... well anyway, Ran. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ran: Of course I can! Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy!**

**Reflection: **Ikuto had finished his pasta and was sitting in the living room watching TV. The apartment was spotless, and Ikuto liked how roomy is was. He relaxed against the couch, but when he was having the most relaxed time, someone had to ring the doorbell.

Ikuto groaned, he stomped off to the door and opened it.

"Oh... it's you." Ikuto said

**Chapter 9**

"So it is..." Tadase pushed Ikuto aside with his left arm, which wasn't in a sling like the other.

"What are you doing here? Amu doesn't want you here. Plus, she's taking a shower." Ikuto glared at Tadase. Why would Tadase be there? Why...

"Then I'll just wait until she gets out. I'm going to watch TV until she's done." Tadase made his way to the living room and when he was about to sit down, Ikuto grabbed Tadase's right arm, the arm in the sling.

Tadase flinched, Ikuto was gripping his arm. "That hurts! Let go!" Tadase yelled.

"Get out. I don't want you here, and neither does Amu!" Ikuto said, gripping tighter, making Tadase groan with pain.

"L-let go! What's your problem?! Can't I visit a friend?!" Tadase yelled.

"Who ever said you were Amu's friend? Anyway, just get out. You're making me sick by looking at you." Ikuto stammered.

"Fine! I'll just go! But I'll come back when you aren't here. I doubt you're here 24-7."

Ikuto was getting so angry. He didn't want Tadase visiting Amu anymore. He knew Amu hated Tadase. Tadase was annoying, and Ikuto was getting even angrier by Tadase being in Amu's apartment.

Ikuto gripped on Tadase's arm and threw him toward the door. Tadase fell down and groaned loudly. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?! How can Amu actually like you?!" Tadase tried getting up when Amu walked out of the bathroom. Amu was staring at Tadase and Ikuto, Tadase on the floor in pain, Ikuto in anger.

"What's going on?!" Amu asked, in towel.

"Ikuto's being stupid and he threw me across the room!" Tadase claimed.

"Tadase was getting on my last nerve!" Ikuto yelled pointing a finger toward Tadase.

"Alright, Tadase get out! Ikuto, go to my room!" Amu yelled.

"How come Ikuto gets to stay?!" Tadase yelled, getting up from the ground.

Amu thought for a minute, making sure she won't say something that will offend him too much. "Tadase... Why don't you understand that I don't love you?! Just please get out!" Amu yelled, pointing toward the door.

Ikuto walked toward Amu's room slumped. _"She's probably going to "punish" me for throwing Tadase... Wow, I just noticed how weak Tadase is... haha, he'll never rule the world." _Ikuto thought while he walked.

When Tadase left, glaring, Amu shut the door. She locked it just in case Tadase would come back. She walked toward her room, stomping.

"Ikuto!" Amu's face was fierce, Ikuto was a bit scared. Amu stomped over toward Ikuto. She all of a sudden jumped over him and they both fell over on the bed. Ikuto was shocked at her sudden change of mood. "Nice, you threw him across the room! How could I be mad at that?! It's hilarious!" Amu said smiling.

Ikuto was still shocked, but he smiled back. Amu and Ikuto just laid there, staring into each other's shining eyes. Their faces got closer, and they started kissing. Amu laughed into the kiss as Ikuto was tickling her. Ikuto smiled at that. Then Amu fell over to her side, and they were side to side.

Amu scooted closer to Ikuto chest and breathed in his cologne. He smelled so good. Ikuto smiled. Their moment was disturbed, once again, when the door bell rang.

"Open up!" The girl yelled from outside.

Amu shot up, "Utau!" Amu ran toward the door, then remembered she was in her towel. "One minute!" Amu ran back to her room and Ikuto watched it all. Her changing into her underwear, her bra, her shirt, and her skirt. Amu fixed her hair a little since it had messed up while she was hurrying through her clothes.

Amu finally went to the door and greeted her close friend, Utau. "Hi Utau! Ikuto's here, but don't bother him." Amu suggested, Ikuto was probably a little depressed since his 'cuddle-time' was over.

"Alright. What are we gonna do anyway?" Utau walked into the apartment and put her gigantic purse on a small table.

"Um... I'm not sure. Maybe-" Amu got cut off by Utau.

"We could go around you 'neighbor-hood' and silly string their house! That would be fun!" Utau yelled.

"Doesn't that seem kinda... um... immature?" Amu asked.

"We need to act like kids once in a while! Come on! Please! I already have it in my purse!" Utau pleaded.

Amu thought for a minute, "Fine, we'll do it. But you know what would make it even funner?" Amu put a mischievous smile on.

.

.

.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS." Ikuto yelled as Amu and Utau were dragging him out the door. "What the hell?! I'm supposed to be stronger than BOTH of you!"

They got him out of the door and he gave up. "Fine... I'll only do one apartment though!" Ikuto said.

Amu and Utau smiled, "One's better than nothing!" They said. Ikuto walked along.

Amu and Utau were stringing the houses and giggling. Ikuto was slump and a bit annoyed. Finally, Utau and Amu got to the last house closest to the street. Utau and Amu looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto, will you do the last house? You said you would do one." Amu said, holding out a can of silly string.

"Yeah yeah..." Ikuto grabbed the can, _"I guess I should make this worth it..." _Ikuto thought.

Ikuto smirked and started spraying the can as if he were a ten year old doing it. He was laughing and spraying all over it.

"Hey, you kids over there!" A big, fat policeman yelled out.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Ally-chan: You guys are in trouble!**

**Ikuto: IT'S ALL AMU AND UTAU'S FAULT!**

**Amu: Hey, don't blame this on me! Utau's the one who brought the cans!**

**Utau: Well um... I uh... got to go! **

**Ikuto: -grabs Utau's collar-**

**Utau: Help me!**

**Ally-chan: Um... Thanks For Reading and REVIEW!! Ikuto, don't kill her, she needs to be in the next chappie!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

****

Ally-chan: Hi everyone!!

**Ikuto: We better run from the police! I don't want to get sued!! I don't have any money!**

**Amu: I'll get sued, too!**

**Utau: ME TOO!!**

**Amu: -WHINE-**

**Ally-chan: I won't get sued! -Puts on a giant grin-**

**Ikuto/Utau/Amu: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Ally-chan: Eto... Suu, disclaimer! And... please don't kill me you three!**

**Suu: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way, desu!**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy!! AHH!! Don't put that knife so close to me!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"Ikuto, will you do the last house? You said you would do one." Amu said, holding out a can of silly string.

"Yeah yeah..." Ikuto grabbed the can, _"I guess I should make this worth it..." _Ikuto thought.

Ikuto smirked and started spraying the can as if he were a ten year old doing it. He was laughing and spraying all over it.

"Hey, you kids over there!" A big, fat policeman yelled out.

**Chapter 10**

"Crap! What are we going to do?!" Amu whispered.

"Run idiots!" Ikuto whispered back.

"I'm not going to be a wanted person!!" Utau whispered.

"Hey you kids!" The policeman yelled again.

"For your information, Mr. Policeman, I'm twenty-two!" Ikuto yelled.

The policeman got mad at Ikuto's back talk, "What are you kids doing?" The policeman asked as he walked up the stairs.

Amu was shocked, what will she do? What if she was going to get sued, for violating a persons' property?

"Well... um..." Amu started.

"We were silly-stringing these peoples' houses for fun." Ikuto said calmly.

"_How can he just say that so calmly?" _Amu thought.

"What were you kids thinking?" The policeman asked.

"We thought it'd be fun... Even though it's actually really immature." Ikuto said, still calm.

"And are you guys aware that you could be sued for violating property?" The policeman asked.

The three were stunned, _"Sued?" _They all thought.

The policeman walked toward the closest house with silly string, he knocked on the door.

A teenage girl went to the door, "Can I help you?" She asked, she had brown, silky hair put in a pony-tail. She was mid-height, and she was skinny.

"Look what these three did to your house, would you sue them?" The policeman asked.

"No, why would I? I could take all this off in five minutes. Can you go now, I'm busy with homework?"

The policeman was dumb-founded, "Uh... sure." The brunette shut the door.

"Well let's go to the next house..." The policeman said, coughing.

He knocked, this time a teenage boy came to the door, "Wazzup dude?" He said, sniffling.

"Um... these three silly stringed your house, would you sue them?"

"Woah! This is frikin' awesome! Man thanks, my apartment looks a lot cooler than it used to be. Well see ya!" The boy shut the door with glee and the policeman looked annoyed.

"Are there ANY adults that live in this?!" The policeman cried.

"No... only students!" Amu said, big grin, knowing the policeman knew teenagers would care less if their apartments were silly stringed on.

"I'm wasting my time here then!" The fat man walked through the three grumbling.

Once the policeman was out of site, Amu, Ikuto, and Utau started to burst out laughing, although they don't really know why.

"Ikuto, you seemed to be having a lot of fun when you were silly stringing...?" Amu asked once they were back in Amu's apartment, sitting on the couch.

"Nah.. I thought, 'I should make this fun, I guess...', so I did." Ikuto shrugged.

"Wow, I thought that we would actually get sued!" Utau wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead.

"I want to get to bed..." Amu said, yawning.

"I'm tired, too... You guys are tiring." Ikuto sighed.

"You're tiring!" Utau yelled.

"Your mom's tiring!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Your mom is my mom, and your face is tiring!" Utau yelled back.

"GUYS! Shut it! Anyway... Utau, you should go home. I had a long day today. I'll call you tomorrow and see if we can go somewhere." Amu said.

"Alright... well, bye." Utau waved and shut the door behind her.

"Amu... you know what I feel like doing?" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear, standing up and putting his arms around Amu's waist.

Amu's insides jumped from the sudden whisper and touch. "W-what?"

Ikuto giggled in Amu's ear, which made her shiver, "I feel like doing it." Ikuto whispered.

Amu's eyes widened, "I-Ikuto! You pervert!!" Amu yelled, getting out of Ikuto's arms.

"You didn't react like this the first time..." Ikuto pouted.

Amu blushed a dark shade of red, "I-I-Ikuto!!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto smirked and chuckled as he suddenly picked Amu up, bridal style. Amu tried to get down but she couldn't.

Ikuto carried her to Amu's room and he dropped her on the bed and he landed on top of her. Amu's blush was even darker as she gazed up at Ikuto's face.

Ikuto smiled. He bent his head down to kiss Amu gently on the lips, Amu didn't resist.

Oh no, was Amu really going to give in again and do it with Ikuto?

* * *

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: How'd you guys like it? I thought it was pretty funny.**

**Ikuto: WANT... THE NEXT... CHAPTER!!**

**Amu: You lust for perverted-ness don't you?**

**Ikuto: NO**

**Ally-chan: DO TOO! Don't even lie!**

**Ikuto: Fine... yes... But only for Amu, she's my one and only beautiful, hot girlfriend. **

**Amu: -blush- Well... if you're perverted because of me, then... okay**

**Ally-chan: Wow... well... THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally-chan: Ready for some total action?!**

**Ikuto: Ohh yeah! I can't wait until the chapter begins!!**

**Amu: I don't want to read on... I'm afraid of what Ikuto might do... **

**Ikuto: What would I do to hurt my sweet... pink-haired Amu-chan... -Puts on a kawaii pout face-**

**Amu: I CAN'T RESIST TO YOUR CUTENESS!! **

**Ally-chan: Eto... Miki, disclaimer... kudosai? **

**Miki: Yeah, Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! **

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Reflection: **Ikuto carried her to Amu's room and he dropped her on the bed and he landed on top of her. Amu's blush was even darker as she gazed up at Ikuto's face.

Ikuto smiled. He bent his head down to kiss Amu gently on the lips, Amu didn't resist.

Oh no, was Amu really going to give in again and do it with Ikuto?

**Chapter 11**

Ikuto rubbed Amu's thigh as he kissed her passionately. Amu moaned into the kiss and kissed harder. Ikuto was surprised at Amu's sudden action. He smiled, and Amu could feel his smile form on his lips.

Ikuto put his hand under Amu's shirt, and gently touched her skin with his fingertips. This gave Amu a great sensation. Amu started to unbutton Ikuto's shirt, button by button, slowly. Ikuto broke away from the long kiss, and he took Amu's shirt off, revealing her bra, and silky, creamy skin.

Ikuto rubbed his nose against her stomach before kissing upward on her stomach, to the click of her bra. As he reached the "click", he used his teeth, and somehow completed unbuckling it. He nibbled on her breast, which made Amu shiver as she felt Ikuto's breath on her skin.

Now, Amu wanted to take action. She gently "pushed" Ikuto off of her, and she unzipped his pants. Ikuto was shocked, as she did all of this, but he smiled, agreeing to what Amu was doing. Amu took Ikuto boxers off and started... to well... you know. ((Sorry, it's kind of weird to write this stuff down...))

-Later that night... After the Sex-

Amu was laying next to Ikuto, cuddled up in a small ball. She was in her pajamas, and Ikuto had his boxers on. He was soothing her hair, stroking his fingers through. Ikuto heard Amu's heavy and slow breathing, so he signaled she was asleep.

As he heard her sleep, he fell asleep as well.

-Morning-

Amu awoke to the warmth of Ikuto's sweaty body. She got up slowly, trying not to wake Ikuto. She quickly dressed for work, and to go to school. She grabbed her bag, and looked back at Ikuto, who was sound asleep. She smiled at the super-cute scene. His hair was messy and it stuck up at some parts, and his mouth was slightly opened, and his eyes were calmly closed.

Amu walked out of the front door and walked to the Cafe. As she walked, she met up with a friend... Kukai.

"Hey!! Hinamori-san!" Kukai yelled, waving his hand. Amu smiled, and waved back.

They finally reached each other by pushing through the big crowd of people in the shopping district.

"Where are you going?" Kukai asked as he walked with Amu.

"I'm going to the Cafe. I work there." Amu said. They reached the Cafe and Amu opened the door. Kukai walked in with her.

"I didn't know you worked here. That's cool. I'll come here more often, then." Kukai flashed a smile, which made Amu smiled too.

"Where's Utau? I thought she'd probably be with you." Amu asked.

"She went out of town this morning. She said she had urgent business for her singing career." Kukai said, giving off a sad look.

"That's weird, usually she would contact me and tell me if she were leaving." Amu said sadly.

"Amu! Tables need to be waited, please start working quickly." Amu's boss said politely.

"Well, I have to work. See ya." Amu said. She turned around and grabbed her apron from the wall and started to take orders from the customers.

Kukai was staring at Amu for a bit before he left. He smiled and left to go to school.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Ally-chan: I didn't put much detail in the sex part.**

**Ikuto: WHY?!**

**Ally-chan: Because it feels weird to write such disturbing things!!**

**Amu: I'm glad you didn't go any further with that description...**

**Ally-chan: Thank you Amu, at least SOMEONE appreciates me! Well anyway, something EPIC will probably be happening in the next chapter. **

**Ikuto: Like... EPIC, EPIC**

**Ally-chan: Like... EPIC EPIC EPIC**

**Ikuto: Like... EPIC, EPIC, EPIC, EPIC**

**Ally-chan: YES! LIKE EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC TIMES A MILLON**

**Amu: I wonder what'll happen!**

**Ally-chan: Hehehe... Me too. -Gives off mischievous smile-**

**Ikuto: What are you thinking...**

**Ally-chan: Thanks for Reading and Review! Also, I'm sorry for delay... I'll try to update for often! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally-chan: Ready for the EPIC-ness to begin?!**

**Ikuto: OHHH YEAH!!**

**Amu: I wonder what'll happen, since it's suppose to be SO epic!!**

**Ally-chan: Oh... It'll be EPIC**

**Ikuto and Amu: -Scream with excited-ness. Ikuto's scream was especially... girly)**

**Amu: Ikuto... um... that was a bit too much...**

**Ally-chan: -stares at Ikuto- Um... **

**Ikuto: -EMBARRASSED- THAT WASN'T ME, IT WAS YORU!**

**Ally-chan: Speaking of Yoru... Disclaimer!!**

**Yoru: Nyah, do I have to, nyah?**

**Ally-chan: YES**

**Yoru: Fine... Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way...**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy the epic-ness!**

* * *

**Reflection: **"Amu! Tables need to be waited, please start working quickly." Amu's boss said politely.

"Well, I have to work. See ya." Amu said. She turned around and grabbed her apron from the wall and started to take orders from the customers.

Kukai was staring at Amu for a bit before he left. He smiled and left to go to school.

**Chapter 12**

After Amu had been done working, she left to go to school. She saw Kukai waiting outside of the Cafe.

"Kukai? Didn't you walk to the school?" Amu asked.

"I was waiting for you." Kukai said with a smile.

Amu blushed. ((Yes... she BLUSHED)) "You didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to. Now let's get to school." Kukai grabbed Amu's hand and did Speed-Dash to school.

When they got to school, Amu was basically dying from the run. Kukai seemed like he just woke up from the greatest sleep ever.

The rest of the day, Kukai had been spending all of his free time with Amu. Amu was laughing, blushing, and talking a lot while she was with Kukai, too. Kukai had been acting as if he were Amu's best friend. He kept putting his arm around her, and he kept putting his hand down by her waist. Amu didn't seem to mind either.

People around the school had been making rumors that they were going out! Nadeshiko had popped out of no where when she talked to Kukai and Amu.

"GUYS. Seriously, you guys have to stop whatever you're doing." Nadeshiko said.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"Everyone around the school thinks you guys are going out!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"WHAT?!" Amu yelled. Amu moved away from Kukai, who was looking off to the side with a sad look.

"Well you guys sure look like a couple... But... Kukai don't you go out with Utau?" Nadeshiko asked, "and Amu, don't you go out with Ikuto?"

"Of course I go out wit Ikuto!" Amu said.

Kukai kept silent.

-After the conversation ((you guys don't know what happened during the conversation...hehe))-

Amu rushed to her apartment. She quickly put the key in the lock of the door and opened it. She ran to her room and she didn't see Ikuto.

"Ikuto... Ikuto where are you?!" Amu yelled. She ran to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator.

"_Dear Amu,_

_Ikuto is with me. I'm holding him hostage. He sure doesn't like whips. I'll stop torturing him if you love me back._

_Tadase"_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Ally-chan: Sorry this was really short. **

**Ikuto: I'm... being tortured... by... the... -twitch twitch- Kiddy King?**

**Ally-chan: Yup**

**Amu: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I'm SO confused!**

**Ally-chan: Everything will be explained in the next chapter... Oh and guys, I think I'm going to finish this book in maybe... the next three or four chapters. But I'll make more fanfics! Anyway, Thanks for reading and review!! **


	13. Last Chapter TT

**Ally-chan: I... am... EXTREMELY sorry for your wait!!! **

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: ...**

**Ally-chan: DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!!**

**Readers: WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR IKUTO!!!**

**Ally-chan: O_O um.... ok.... eto, Suu, disclaimer please....**

**Suu: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!**

**Ally-chan: ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Relfection: **"Ikuto... Ikuto where are you?!" Amu yelled. She ran to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator.

"_Dear Amu,_

_Ikuto is with me. I'm holding him hostage. He sure doesn't like whips. I'll stop torturing him if you love me back._

_Tadase"_

**[Chapter 13]**

Amu held the note for a long time, staring at the words.

"I-Ikuto is..." Amu dropped the note and headed toward the phone.

"Hello, Utau?" Amu asked, quickly.

"What's...um... wrong Amu-chan?" Utau said in a weird voice.

"Ikuto's-" Amu stopped talking when she heard giggles and whispering in the phone. "Utau? Are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Amu. Continue." Utau said, giggling again.

"Ikuto's in trouble. Tadase's holding him hostage." Amu said.

There was a large silence in the phone, "What did you just say... Amu I'll be right over!" Utau yelled.

Amu heard a boy's voice in the background, "What's wrong **babe**?", and the voice wasn't Kukai's.

Amu hung the phone up, "_Is Utau cheating on Kukai_?" Amu thought to herself.

**-Minutes later-**

"Amu-chan! Do you know where Ikuto is?!" Utau yelled.

"No... But I'll try to call Tadase's cell phone." Amu grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tadase's number.

"Hello Hinamori-san. It's nice of you to call, your boyfriend here wanted to tell you something. Oh wait, he can't. His mouth is covered with tape with his hands behind his back in chains, along with his feet." Tadase said. He was speaking very evil-y.

Amu couldn't believe Tadase was taking this so far.

"Tadase! Please stop what you're doing!!" Amu yelled, bursting into tears.

"Then love me back! I won't stop until YOU, Amu, love ME back! I can't let this filthy son of a bitch have you! You're supposed to be mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! I had you FIRST!" Tadase yelled.

"I don't care Tadase! Get over it already! I never loved you from the beginning, I already told you that! You keep saying love me BACK, but I never loved you in the first place! And... SO WHAT if You had me first?"

"I rather be with the person who makes me happier! Yeah... I admit that you made me happy, too. But not the way Ikuto made me feel! Ikuto made me feel safe, warm, comforted, loved, cared for! You... you just made my stomach flutter. But you know what... those butterflies flew away."

"So forget me, forget Ikuto, forget we ever had a damn relationship you son of a bitch!! Let go of Ikuto and give him back to me!! Please!!!!" Amu yelled her whole heart out. Utau was even surprised.

There was a long silence in the phone, "Come to my house in the basement. I'm keeping him here." Tadase said.

Amu closed her cell phone, and zoomed out of the door and Chara Nari'd with Ran and flew to Tadase's house.

_Flash Back~_

"_GUYS. Seriously, you guys have to stop whatever you're doing." Nadeshiko said._

"_What are you talking about?" Amu asked._

"_Everyone around the school thinks you guys are going out!" Nadeshiko yelled._

"_WHAT?!" Amu yelled. Amu moved away from Kukai, who was looking off to the side with a sad look. _

"_Well you guys sure look like a couple... But... Kukai don't you go out with Utau?" Nadeshiko asked, "and Amu, don't you go out with Ikuto?" _

"_Of course I go out wit Ikuto!" Amu said._

_Kukai kept silent. _

"_Amu-chan... I-" Kukai was cut off by a ring in her cell phone. _

_Amu picked it up, "Hello?" _

"_You better check your apartment." A voice said. The caller ID was private, and Amu ran as fast as she could to her house. _

Amu thought about Utau as she flew to Tadase's.

Utau was behind Amu using Iru to keep up with Amu.

**-At Tadase's house-**

Amu rushed inside of Tadase's house, it was empty. She went toward the basement, and found it open. Amu heard yelling and groaning, _"Ikuto..._" Amu thought.

Amu ran down the stairs, Utau following. Amu found Tadase inside of a room, kicking Ikuto in the rib.

"YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT SLUT AWAY FROM ME?!" Tadase was furious. He had even thrown his cast off his arm, which was hanging solemnly at his side.

Amu banged the door open.

"IKUTO!!!" Amu yelled as she saw Ikuto laying on the floor, losing breath and coughing out blood. _"How could have Tadase done this... How?" _

"Hinamori-san... Welcome." Ikuto looked up, but Tadase kicked his face. "Don't look at her!" Tadase yelled.

Amu winced. "Tadase... stop... stop... STOP!!!" Amu pushed Tadase and Utau, who had still been Chara Nari with Iru, did Nightmare Lorel. Tadase got extremely hurt, and he groaned to the pain in his arm.

Amu rushed toward Ikuto. Utau undid the chains and Amu put Ikuto on her shoulders.

"Amu... thank... you." Just then, Ikuto fainted. Utau helped Ikuto get back on top of Amu's back.

Then... the most unbelievable thing happened...

Amu told Utau to hold Ikuto. Amu grabbed one of the chains on the floor, and Amu swung them at the hurt Tadase. Amu was filled with anger, looking at Ikuto. She wanted to give Tadase what he deserved. She hit him once... twice... a third time... and finally... a fourth. Tadase's face was drained in blood.

"A...mu. W-why..." Tadase's eyes started to roll up-word. "I... loved.... you." Were the last words he said. Amu dropped the chains and couldn't believe what she had done.

She had... killed Tadase. She really... killed him.

Utau couldn't believe it as well, but she understood that Amu loved Ikuto dearly, and seeing him like this made her probably the angriest person in the world.

Amu fell to her knees and started to cry, Utau put Ikuto down and laid his back against the wall. Utau went to Amu and hugged her from the side gently.

"I just... killed him. I... I..." Amu couldn't say anymore. She kept crying and she dug her face into her hands.

Ikuto awoke, seeing Utau and Amu in front of Tadase. Ikuto saw Tadase dead.

"What in the world happened...?" Ikuto said, wincing in pain as he talked.

Neither answered, so he figured he shouldn't have asked. He couldn't move.

"Amu... come here." Ikuto whispered gently.

Amu looked over to him, her eyes red with tears. She crawled toward him and gently laid her head on his bloody shoulder. Ikuto could feel her tears dripping onto his shirt and seeping through.

"Ikuto... I thought you were going to die... But the one who ended up dying... was Tadase. I-I killed him... I c-can't believe I h-had done such a horrible thing." Amu sobbed.

"Amu... calm down... calm down... Shhh." Ikuto stroked Amu's hair as best he could.

"I thought you were going to be gone..." Amu whispered.

"Don't worry Amu... I came back. I came back..."

"You... Came Back." Amu whispered, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**The end...**

**Ally-chan: So how did you like the end? It was a bit... um... violent.**

**Ikuto: This was... -sniff sniff- a... marvelous piece. -clapping with sobbing- I love this story... At the end, it was so... it made you cry!! **

**Amu: I can't believe I killed him...**

**Utau: This was a great story... wait... IT NEVER MENTIONED KUKAI AGAIN!! **

**Kukai: Well basically what happened was that you cheated on me, I found out, so I went for Amu. Long story short. **

**Utau: Oh... okay. **

**Ally-chan: Thank you for reading this, Thank you for all of your support, and please please please please PLEASE review. I love you guys when you review, it encourages me every day when I read these to become an author. I love you guys SO much!! **


End file.
